Doki-Doki Night Class
by Majiko Harada
Summary: naruto yang baru kembali dari kota karena suruhan ibunya, Kushina. harus membuat naruto masuk dalam beberapa cerita cinta dengan Sasuke(always), Kyuubi, Itachi, Gaara, Sai( 2 OCC milik author). gomen, incest, sho-ai, humor GaJe, dan banyak Typo bertebaran dimana-mana... " Jadi minna, habis dibaca HARUS review nih ff tapi jangan di FLAME!
1. Chapter 1

Doki-Doki Night Class

**By Majiko Harada**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, KyuuNaru, ItaNaru, GaaNaru, DLL (banyak-banyak gak masalah kan?)**

**Genre : Romance/Humor**

**Rate : untuk sekarang T aja XDb**

**Warning : kayaknya ada Typo, gak yakin dengan cerita dan humornya , OOC, Incest, BL, Author gila(?) dan gaje. Diberitahukan kepada seluruh pembaca setia Fanfic, di mohon agar jangan panik karena Author Newbie!**

**Jika suka, Bacalah, jika tidak suka, silahkan tekan tombol Back/Backspace. :3b**

**Chapter 1 **

**Naruto P.O.V **

_Di bandara_

Disore hari yang sepertinya masih belum bisa dibilang gelap. Karena arlojiku menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju tempat duduk, aku duduk sambil melihat handphoneku yang ternyata ada sms masuk, ternyata dari Kassan.

'_nanti Naru tunggu saja didalam, nanti Kassan jemput,'_

Begitulah isi pesan tersebut, aku hanya tersenyum lalu membalas smsnya.

'_baiklah, Kassan, Naru tunggu di dekat gerbang, Naru lagi duduk di situ,'_

Setelah aku menulis pesan dan mengirimnya, aku melihat orang-orang yang sibuk membawa kopernya, aku mendengus pelan dan sepertinya perutku bernyanyi (baca:bunyi), tanda bahwa aku sedang lapar. Setelah menunggu selama satu jam lebih, akhirnya Kassan datang bersama Kyuu-nii. Aku berdiri dan memeluk Kassan, hahh… sudah lama aku tidak merasakan kehangatan ini, batinku. Selama sepuluh tahun aku hidup bersama Otosan di luar negeri. Apa aku bisa beradaptasi ya di lingkunganku yang baru ini, pikirku. Setelah puas memeluk Kassan, mataku tertuju pada pemuda berambut merah a.k.a Kyuu-nii. Aku tersenyum ketika Kyuu-nii menyadari bahwa aku menatapnya, dia mendengus lalu melepas headphonenya.

"Kyuu-nii, sudah lama kita tak bertemu," kataku masih dengan senyuman sambil memeluk Kyuu-nii. Sedangkan Kyuu-nii hanya menatapku dengan wajah datar, namun Kyuu-nii tidak melepaskan pelukanku, melainkan mempererat tubuhku dengan Kyuu-nii, seakan aku ini barang yang mudah pecah, menakutkan.

"Iya, kita sudah lama tidak bertemu," jawab sekedarnya. Kemudian Kyuu-nii melepaskan pelukanku.

"kira-kira sudah berapa lama ya, Kyuu-nii?" tanyaku sambil memegang dagu a la detective.

"entahlah, di mana barangmu?" kata Kyuu-nii mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Setelah Kyuu-nii berkata seperti itu, aku menunjuk pada kursi yang dibawahnya ada koper besar berwarna hitam.

"itu, Cuma satu," jawabku.

Tanpa babibu lagi, Kyuu-nii langsung menuju kursi dan mengambil koper besar tersebut. Lalu kami bertiga pulang.

**End Naruto's P.O.V**

.

,,,###Doki-Doki Night Class###,,,

.

Setelah sampai di rumah. Dengan buru-burunya, Naruto langsung memasuki rumah tersebut dan di sambut oleh pelayan-pelayan yang berjejer rapi di kiri-kanan pintu itu.

"Selamat datang kembali, Naruto-sama," serentak pelayan-pelayan tersebut seraya membungkukkan badan.

"hehe… aku kembali!" ucap Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya. Lalu langkah kakinya menuju ke lantai dua dan mencari kamar yang dulunya ia tempati bersama Kyuu-nii sewaktu mereka masih kecil.

**CKLEK!**

Naruto membuka pintu dengan pelan. Gelap, hanya jendela yang menjadi penerangnya.

"Hm… masih sama seperti dulu," ucapnya sambil tersenyum kecil sambil duduk di ranjang kecil. Mengingat waktu Kyuubi, Kakaknya menangis karena mainan favoritnya hilang, jarang sekali sang Monster menangis hanya karena kehilangan mainannya. _Poor Kyuubi_ .

"Naruto, kau di sini?" suara yang berasal dari arah pintu, kemudian pintu itu terbuka. Menampakkan pemuda tampan yang tinggi.

"Ah… Kyuu-nii! Aku di sini kok," jawab Naruto lalu dia berdiri dari ranjang dan menuju Kakaknya.

"kenapa kau di sini? Kamarmu di sebelah, kau sekarang sekamar denganku," kata Kyuubi sambil memegang pergelangan tangan Naruto.

"Eh? Aku sekamar… dengan Kyuu-nii?" ucap Naruto bingung.

Tanpa persetujuan dari objek, Kyuubi langsung membawa Naruto menuju kamar sebelah yakni kamar Kyuubi dan Naruto. Setelah berada di kamar, Naruto dihempaskan di ranjang, lalu Kyuubi mengunci pintu kamar, seringaian tipis di wajah tampan Kyuubi yang tentu saja tidak diperlihatkan oleh Naruto. Kyuubi berjalan menuju Naruto dan merangkak ranjang tersebut. Naruto yang tak mengerti keadaan itu langsung bangun sebelum Kyuubi menerjangnya.

"Ky-Kyuu-nii! sebenarnya ada apa ini!?" Tanya Naruto panik, tidak biasanya Kakaknya melakukan hal seperti ini.

"Kau tahu, sudah sepuluh tahun lamanya aku tidak melihat sosokmu ketika kau di bawa oleh Otosan…" kata Kyuubi mulai mendekati dan mencium punggung tangan Naruto, sontak membuat Naruto terkejut dengan perlakuan Kakakknya tersebut.

"a-apa yang sudah Kyuu-nii katakan!" kata Naruto lalu menghindar dari Kyuubi, ingin kabur namun apa daya, tangan kanan Kyuubi yang kosong berhasil memegang pundak Naruto dan dihempaskannya kembali Naruto, kemudian Kyuubi menahan dua tangan Naruto.

"aku sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan ini, Naruto…" kata Kyuubi menatap sendu ke dua bola mata indah sebiru sapphire itu.

"k-Kyuu-nii! K-kau bercanda kan… le-lepaskan aku!" ucap Naruto berusaha melepaskan diri namun nihil, kekuatan Kyuubi jauh lebih besar daripada Naruto. Mata Kyuubi menuju leher jenjang Naruto, kemudian dia mencium leher Naruto.

"Ngh~k-Kyuu-nii, hen-hentikan…" erangan kecil Naruto membuat Kyuubi menginginkannya lagi. Namun Kyuubi terkejut karena ada bulir-bulir air mata yang mulai terlihat di mata Naruto.

Melihatnya, Kyuubi langsung melepaskan tangan Naruto yang kemudian duduk di pinggiran ranjang, membelakangi Naruto yang bingung dengan Kakaknya itu.

"k-Kyuu-nii, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Naruto takut-takut. Tidak ada jawaban dari sang Kakak, Kemudian Naruto memberanikan diri untuk mendekati Kakaknya.

"Kyuu-n –" Ucap Naruto terputus karena…

**GREB!**

Kyuubi baru saja memeluknya, tangan Kyuubi yang besar pas dengan badan mungil Naruto, lalu Kyuubi menghirup aroma di tubuh Naruto, sudah lama sekali ia tidak mencium aroma sitrus ini, batin Kyuubi.

"maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, aku melakukannya karena aku sayang, Naru," kata Kyuubi masih memeluk Naruto.

"Kyuu-nii…" mendengarnya, Naruto langsung membalas pelukan dari Kyuubi dan Kyuubi terkejut dengan hal itu. Setelah acara pelukan itu usai, dengan seenak jidatnya, Naruto langsung mencium pipi Kyuubi. Sontak membuat Kyuubi terkejut dengan perlakuan adiknya itu.

"hehe… aku tahu itu Kyuu-nii," ucap Naruto dengan senyumannya yang manis, sempat membuat Kyuubi blushing.

**TOK TOK TOK!**

"Kyuubi-sama, Naruto-sama, sudah waktunya makan malam," sahut yang di luar, ternyata maid mereka.

"Hore! Makan! Ayo, Kyuu-nii!" teriak sang Adik, kayaknya dia lupa dengan keadaan tadi. Tch! Dasar, Naru si TM (Tukang Makan)! #digampar Naru.

Kyuubi tak menjawab, melainkan langsung berdiri lalu memegang tangan Naruto.

"tunggu apa lagi! Ayo!" kata Kyuubi semangat.

_Di ruang makan_

Yak! Di ruang makan, terlihat 3 manusia… Ehem! Maksudku 3 orang yang sepertinya sedang bercengkrama ria, walaupun yang ngomong selalu Naruto, sedangkan 2 orang tersebut, Ibunya Naruto hanya menatapnya dengan senyuman, sedangkan, Kyuubi? Tanya aja sendiri #di hajar Kyuubi (Woy! Loe ikhlas gak sih buat ceritanya!) gomen, gomen. tentu saja Kyuubi tak mau kalah mengoceh panjang lebar dengan Naruto, entah ngomong apa, yang pasti nyambung-nyambung saja.

Saat Naruto dan Kyuubi sedang asyik bicara (baca:adu mulut). Tiba-tiba ibu mereka bicara.

"Kyuu, sepertinya kau melupakan sesuatu," Kata Ibunya Naruto, serius.

"Hah? Melupaka– Oh ya… Baiklah… aku mengerti, Kassan," kata Kyuubi mulai serius #jiah~bisa serius juga kah *ditendang Kyuubi.

"Naruto, sehabis makan, kau harus ke kamar," kata Kyuubi menatap Naruto yang tak mengerti apa-apa (baca:polos).

"Hm? Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto, bingung.

"ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan di kamar, terima kasih atas makanannya," jawab Kyuubi kemudian langsung berdiri menuju ke atas alias ke kamar. Melihatnya, Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu dan juga menghentikan makanannya.

"terima kasih atas makanannya, Kassan! Naru ke atas dulu," kata Naruto kemudian berlari kecil ke lantai atas.

_**CKLET!**_

Suara pintu terbuka, ternyata Naruto sudah di dalam kamar dan melihat Kakaknya sedang berdiri menghadap jendela. Kemudian Naruto mendekati sang Kakak.

"jadi, apa yang mau di bicarakan?" Tanya Naruto to the point. Mendengarnya, Kyuubi langsung berbalik menghadap Naruto.

"Naruto, kau mau sekolah?" Tanya Kyuubi.

"sekolah? Hm… Tanya dulu sama Author, di bolehkan nggak?" Tanya balik Naruto, sinting dengan pertanyaan tentang meminta persetujuan oleh sang Author. Aku sih boleh-boleh aja, hehe#ditimpuk Kyuubi.

"hahh… Dia tak ada hubungannya, Naru, lagi pula, Dia kan Author Gila," jawab Kyuubi terus terang, dan yang merasa di-omongin-pun pundung di pojokkan.

"Hm… Naru mau deh, sepertinya bersekolah disini tidak buruk juga," kata Naruto yang senang dengan jawabannya sendiri.

"Hn, baguslah kau kalau mau, kau akan bersekolah di Konoha High School, tetapi," kata Kyuubi, gantung.

"tetapi? Tetapi kenapa, Kyuu-nii?" Tanya Naruto, penasaran dengan kelanjutannya.

"peraturan di sekolah itu sedikit lebih aneh dibandingkan sekolah pada umumnya. Di Sekolah itu, tidak di perbolehkan untuk turun pagi," kata Kyuubi, masih menatap mata Naruto.

"Eh? Maksud, Kyuu-nii?" Tanya lagi Naruto, kurang paham dengan kata Kyuubi tadi.

"Di sekolah itu, kau bakal sekolah -MALAM-" kata Kyuubi men-capslock-kan kata 'MALAM' itu, sontak membuat Naruto yang tadinya ingin ke WC karena tidak tahan mau pipis itu terkejut dengan seada-adanya (?).

"Hah! Sekolah malam!? Kenapa bisa?" Tanya Naruto, kaget.

"kau tahu kan, hanya Kepala Sekolahnya lah yang bisa mengatur semuanya, kau dan aku hanya–BERSEKOLAH-, jadi aku sudah mempersiapkan semua keperluan sekolahmu nanti," kata Kyuubi seraya meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terdiam ditempat, entah dia sudah ngompol di celana atau– *plak! Hentikan itu!

.

,,,###Doki-Doki Night Class###,,,

.

**Naruto P.O.V **

Astaga, yang benar saja! Masa sekolah, tapi masuk malam? Sekolah macam apa itu, tapi ya sudah lah, toh mungkin sekolah malam tidak buruk juga, tapi kenapa harus malam? Itu dia yang jadi pertanyaanku saat ini, dan raut wajah Kyuu-nii saat menyebut nama sekolah itu. Konoha High School. Hm… aku rasa, dari nama sekolah, sepertinya terlihat –biasa-. Hihi… aku jadi tak sabar untuk datang ke sekolah itu, mungkin,'kah aku bisa dapat teman atau… pacar? Tidak, tidak, tidak! Pacar itu belakangan, yang penting teman dulu. Hahh… semoga aku bisa dapat teman yang baik. Oh ya, katanya Kyuu-nii, nanti biar Dia yang menyiapkan semua keperluanku. Tapi, aku,'kan juga ingin bantu. Datangin Kyuu-nii aja deh.

**End Naruto's P.O.V**

Sewaktu Naruto ingin menemui Kyuubi di lantai bawah, tahu-tahu, Kyuubi sudah nongol dari bawah sambil membawa dua cangkir susu hangat. Pas Kyuubi melihat Naruto yang terdiam-dari atas-, Kyuubi tersenyum dan mendatangin Naruto, lalu Kyuubi memberikan secangkir susu hangat kepada Naruto.

"Terima kasih, Kyuu-nii," kata Naruto tersenyum kearah Kyuubi. Lalu Dia meminum susu tersebut.

"Hn," kata Kyuubi, sekedarnya, kemudian Kyuubi, mengusap pipi Naruto.

"Tuh, ada sisa susu di pipimu, dasar bocah," kata Kyuubi tersenyum tipis, melihatnya Naruto langsung blushing.

"i—iya, Eh… Tapi aku,'kan sudah SMA Kyuu-nii!" kata Naruto, kesal.

"tetap saja kau bocah," kata Kyuubi, meremehkan.

"Ahk! Sudahlah, aku malas adu mulut dengan Kyuu-nii, aku mau mandi dulu, Kyuu-nii duluan saja tidurnya," kata Naruto seraya meninggalkan Kyuubi.

"Eh! Tunggu!" kata Kyuubi, teriak.

"apa?" kata Naruto.

"kau mau ke bawah,'kan? Sekalian gelasku," kata Kyuubi, menyerahkan gelas yang sudah kosong (baca:habis) ke Naruto, dan yang bersangkutan pun hanya cengo. Jiah…

**Di kamar mandi**

**Naruto P.O.V **

Fuuh… Berendam adalah yang paling enak yang pernah kurasakan. Eh? Sepertinya di luar hujan. Hahh… semoga saja tidak ada petir.

**End Naruto's P.O.V**

Sekitar tiga puluh menit, akhirnya Naruto keluar dengan rambut yang masih basah, jangan lupa handuk kecil yang bertengger di leher Naruto-tadi dia uda pake baju di dalam-. Lalu Naruto naik ke atas dan masuk ke kamar. Gelap, sepertinya Kyuu-nii sudah tidur, batin Naruto. Saat Naruto sudah bersiap-siap untuk tidur.

**JGERR!**

Tiba-tiba suara petir yang sangat nyaring, membuat Naruto refleks terduduk sambil menutup ke dua telinganya. Aku tidak boleh membangunkan Kyuu-nii hanya karena hal sepele seperti ini, batin Naruto. Ingat, Naruto,'kan tidak mau dikatain bocah oleh Kyuubi.

Ok, sekarang tokoh utama kita berada di ranjang, dengan selimut yang menutupi hampir seluruh badan dan wajahnya, hohh, ternyata suara petir tadi membuat Naruto tidak bisa tidur.

**JGERR!**

Jiah… lagi-lagi suara petir, tidak begitu nyaring dan itu membuat Naruto-sedikit-mengeluarkan air mata. Karena sudah tak tahan, akhirnya Naruto bangun dan menghampiri ranjang Kakaknya yakni Kyuubi.

"Kyuu-nii," kata Naruto pelan, sambil menggoyangkan badan Kyuubi.

"Ng? ada apa? Kau belum tid —" ucap Kyuubi terputus karena melihat Naruto menangis dengan badan yang gemetar.

"hiks…hiks… a—ada petir Kyuu-nii," kata Naruto sambil memeluk Kyuubi. Erat.

"… Tidak apa-apa, kau bersamaku," kata Kyuubi membalas pelukan Naruto, lembut.

"…a—aku mau tidur dengan Kyuu-nii," kata Naruto mendongakkan wajahnya ke Kyuubi, masih ada bulir-bulir air mata Naruto. Melihatnya, Kyuubi langsung menghapus air mata Naruto dan mencium keningnya.

"baiklah," kata Kyuubi mulai menidurkan Naruto yang tadinya lagi duduk. Anehnya, Naruto hanya diam (baca:pasrah). Iyalah! Orang dalam keadaan ketakutan gitu. _Poor Naruto_

Akhirnya, mereka berdua pun mulai tertidur. Besoknya, Kyuubi pun terbangun, Dia sempat kaget, karena Adiknya sudah tidak ada di sampingnya. Kyuubi bangun sambil melihat jam weker(tulisannya gitu kah?).

"pantas, Dia tidak ada di kamar, rupanya aku bangun kesiangan," batin Kyuubi, tidak lupa senyumannya. XPb

**CKLEK!**

"Kyuu-nii, kau sudah bangun?" kata Naruto di ambang pintu, rupanya Dia yang membuka pintu tersebut. Batin Author (lho?)

"kenapa kau tidak membangunkan aku?" kata Kyuubi, berdiri menuju Naruto.

"maaf, Kyuu-nii, sepertinya tidurnya Kyuu-nii enak sekali, makanya aku tidak membangunkan Kyuu-nii," kata Naruto, tidak lupa senyuman yang teramat sangat-sangat 'canggung'. *dor*

"kemarilah," kata Kyuubi menyuruh Naruto untuk mendekat.

"Eh?" kata Naruto, bingung.

"aku bilang, kemarilah" kata Kyuubi, masih tenang. Ini kayaknya memerintah ya?

"ba—baiklah," kata Naruto, mulai mendekati Kyuubi.

**GRAB!**

"Eh… Kyuu-nii?" kata Naruto.

"Hn, ternyata kau sudah mandi, wangi sekali," kata Kyuubi, mencium rambut Naruto.

"Kyuu-nii, kalau kita tidak keluar, nanti di marahin Kassan," kata Naruto, merasa risih dan ingin melepaskan pelukan Kyuubi, tapi kayaknya Kyuubi gak mau tuh, malahan, Kyuubi mendorong Naruto ke dinding terdekat.

**BRUK!**

"aduh! K—Kyuu-nii, sakit!" kata Naruto. Kayaknya Dia tahu situasi ini, fufufu… rasakan kau Naru! Ohohohoho…#kumat lagi tu.

"jangan salahkan aku, salahkan wangi tubuhmu yang bisa membuat orang bisa tergoda," kata Kyuubi. Tersenyum mesum. (what?)

"Eh..?! maksud Kyuu-nii apa?" kata Naruto. Lalu Kyuubi mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Naruto.

Lima cm…

Empat cm…

Tiga cm…

Dua cm…

Saat Kyuubi-mau-mencium Naruto yang tinggal satu cm lagi.

**TOK TOK TOK!**

ada Suara ketukan dari luar.

"Kyuubi, Naru-chan, sampai kapan kalian berada di kamar?" kata Kassan mereka di ambang pintu.

**BRUK!**

Tiba-tiba Naruto mendorong badan Kyuubi, nggak sampai jatuh sih, lalu Naruto dengan terburu-buru membuka pintu.

"I-iya, Kassan! Ka-kami berdua nanti menyusul kok," kata Naruto, sedikit gugup. Oalah

"Hm? Kau kenapa, Naru-chan?" Tanya Kassannya Naru.

"Na-Naru tidak kenapa-kenapa kok! Sungguh!".

"justru Naru-chan berkata seperti itu, malah semakin–mencurigakan-," kata Kassannya Nar. Sugoi desu~!

"Dia tadi habis melihat Monster yang mau malahap habis manusia-manusia, benar,'kan?" tiba-tiba di belakang Naruto ada Kyuubi.

"I-Iya! Kyuu-nii benar! Makanya Naru deg-degan tadi," kata Naruto, Cih! Padahal makna dari kata Kyuubi itu, Monster = Kyuubi dan Manusia = Naruto. Jadi, Kyuubi tadi mau–melahap-Naruto. Gyahahahahah-umph! #disumpal kaos kaki sama Kyuubi. (?)

"Hm… ya sudah, daripada itu, ada seseorang yang bertemu denganmu, Naru," kata Kassannya Naruto. Hooh, aku tahu itu~ *ditimpuk Naruto (HELLO! KAN ELO YG BUAT CERITANYA! YA JELAS, ELO TAW! BAKA!).

"Hehh… siapa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hihi… Liat saja sendiri, Naru-chan," jawab Kassan, lalu pergi meninggal dua Brother di ambang pintu.

Naruto yang tadinya ingin jalan menuju ke bawah, tiba-tiba seseorang memelukknya dari belakang. Sontak membuat Naruto terkejut. Siapa lagi coba kalau si Kakakknya alias Kyuubi yang meluk Dia dari belakang.

"jangan bilang kau mau melarikan diri, Naru," kata Kyuubi, masih meluk Naruto, membuat Naruto agak risih dengan perlakuan si Kakak. Tapi anehnya, pas mereka berdua tidur dalam satu 'ranjang', si Kyuubi gak ngapa-ngapain si Naruto tuh, kamu habis kena tamparan siapa, Kyuu? (itu bukan urusanmu, Author tak tahu malu.).

"hahh… aku mau ke bawah, Kyuu-nii, lepaskan aku," kata Naruto, masih santai dan-sedikit-rada _nervous._

"aku ikut," kata Kyuubi, lalu memegang tangan Naruto (yang kanan).

Saat dua Brother itu ke bawah, hal yang pernah di rasakan oleh Naruto adalah, ketika tangan lain selain Kyuubi telah memeluknya, yeah, Naruto di peluk oleh seseorang.

"E-Eh…?" Naruto bingung mau bicara apa. #yaelah, dipeluk gitu aja tuh, gk di&^8%6$ * -maaf, kata-kata Author tadi di sensor karna tidak mencerminkan nama bangsa (?)- *dor*

Kemudian, 'orang' itu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Naruto yang masih diam di tempat, sedangkan orang yang di belakang Naruto sudah mengeluarkan aura hitam, karena sang Objek (baca:Naruto) telah di peluk oleh orang lain.

"sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, manis," kata 'orang' itu seraya mencium punggung tangan Naruto. Dan Naruto kaget dengan keadaan itu hanya ber-blushing-ria. Yare-yare~

"Huhh! sudah kubilang! Kau jangan seenaknya memeluk BAHKAN mencium punggung tangan Naruto!" bentak Kyuubi, kesal.

"memangnya Naruto hanya punyamu saja? Mentang-mentang saudara" kata 'orang' itu. Terus terang. Hee?

"Grrr! Kau!" baru saja Kyuubi ingin memukul 'orang' itu kalau saja tangan Naruto menghalanginya. Melihatnya, Kyuubi hanya berdecih, lalu pergi menuju dapur, meninggalkan dua pemuda tersebut. Tak lama, Naruto angkat suara.

"Gaara-nii…"

"Hn? Kenapa, Naru?" Tanya Gaara, tak lupa senyuman tipisnya(ingat! Senyuman itu hanya di berikan kepada Naruto saja!XDb)

"k―kau…"

.-.-.=TBC=.-.-.

Yohoo~! *author nari hula-hula

Majiko Harada adalah Author baru disini! #gk ada yg nanya

Maafkan Majiko yang masih rada newbie, di sini settingnya masih di rumah, ya taulah, pikiran Majiko masih berpikir untuk chapter selanjutnya, tunggu dulu! Boro-boro ngomong gitu, emank ada yang mau baca fanfic gaje gini?

Kyuubi: cih! Dasar Author gaje, loe pasti sengaja kan membuat Naruto nangis pas gue HAMPIR mau ngerape dan juga gue mau mencium dia?!

Majiko: lalalala~ wah… malam yang indah, semoga besok hujan~*tidakmaudengarapa-apa

Naruto: hahh… aku penasaran dengan sekolah malam itu, inspirasinya dapat dari mana sih?

Majiko: Naru-chan tak perlu bertanya-tanya dari mana Majiko dapat inspirasi tersebut.*smirkdevil

Naruto: Err… Le-lebih baik aku tak usah banyak bertanya.*merinding

Majiko: Hm~ bagus, ada baiknya Naru-chan tak usah banyak bertanya. HUAHAHAHAHA!*kumat lagi

Naruto: AKKH! Kyuu-nii! ternyata apa yang dikatakan Kyuu-nii itu benar! Si Author udah gila!

Kyuubi: Sini aku peluk, Naruto! Jangan sampai kau ditangkap sama Author gila itu!(OOC, gk pake loe/gue klo sama Naru =_=")

Naruto: Kyuu-nii… EHH!?

Gaara: maaf, Kyuu, tapi Naru sudah ku peluk duluan~

Kyuubi: GAAH! KAUU…!

Majiko: jiah~ cape deh. Gini dah susahnya jadi Fujoshi(?) -_-a

Ohya! Kalo ada yang baca, silahkan di Review, yo! XDb

Ini juga berkat bantuan yang banyak-sedikit-dari DevilFujoshi-sama, arigatou nee~ ^w^/


	2. Chapter 2

Doki-Doki Night Class

**By Majiko Harada**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, KyuuNaru, ItaNaru, GaaNaru, DLL (banyak-banyak gak masalah kan?)**

**Genre : Romance/Humor(mungkin melebihi itu)**

**Rate : untuk sekarang T aja XDb**

**Warning : kayaknya ada Typo, gak yakin dengan cerita dan humornya , OOC, Incest, BL, plus OC dari author. Habis dibaca, harus di REVIEW! No FLAME!**

**Jika suka, Bacalah, jika tidak suka, silahkan tekan tombol Back/Backspace. :3b**

**Chapter 2**

"k―kau…"

"Hm? Ada apa?" Tanya Gaara.

"kenapa Gaara-nii berada di sini?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah heran(baca:polos), Gaara hanya menatap Naruto dengan senyum tipis(baca:seksi) miliknya#author meleleh.

"aku dengar, kau baru pulang dari luar negeri, makanya aku menyempatkan diri untuk datang kesini, sekalian aku membawakan buah jeruk kesukaanmu," jawab Gaara seraya memberikan bingkisan yang berisi jeruk tersebut ke Naruto

"Ee… ti-tidak usah repot-repot, Gaara-nii," kata Naruto, malu-malu sambil menerima bingkisan dari Gaara.

"Haha, ternyata kau masih memanggilku Kakak, tidak perlu, Naruto, tahun kita sama, hanya saja beda bulan, bukan? Panggil Gaara saja," kata Gaara sambil tersenyum.

"i-iya, Gaara," kata Naruto, canggung. Jiah~ (=3=).

"nah, begitukan enak, Naru, oh ya, kau mau ke mana?" Tanya Gaara ke Naruto.

"Ah, aku dengan Kyuu-nii mau jalan sebentar," jawab Naruto.

"jalan? Mau jalan ke mana, Naru?" Tanya Gaara lagi.

"bukan urusanmu," suara yang agak berat yang tidak lain adalah Kyuubi, dia sekarang berada di belakangnya Naruto.

"pelit kau, Kyuu, kalau begitu, sudah dulu ya, Naru, sampai jumpa, **Cup~**" liat tulisan terakhir itu? Ya, Gaara baru saja mencium pipi Naruto tanpa seijin yang di belakang, sontak membuat Naruto kaget dan jangan lupa wajah Naruto yang tadinya tidak kenapa-kenapa kini menjadi merah, semerah bunga mawar.

Melihatnya, Kyuubi langsung mengejar Gaara yang hanya sampai pintu depan(Gaara lolos dari tangkapan maut si Kyuubi), kemudian dia berdecih sambil berbalik, menghampiri Naruto yang masih terdiam di tempat. Kyuubi tersenyum kemudian mendekatkan diri ke Naruto seraya mengelus kepala Naruto, lembut.

"ayo, Naruto," kata Kyuubi.

"a-Ah, i-iya, Kyuu-nii," jawab Naruto tiba-tiba. Kaget.

.

,,,###Doki-Doki Night Class###,,,

.

**Departement Store**

Saat Naruto dan Kyuubi berbelanja, seseorang tengah mendekati Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi-kun?" Tanya orang itu. Kemudian Kyuubi menghadap ke arah orang yang tadi memanggil namanya. Raut wajah Kyuubi seketika jadi suram melihat siapa yang telah memanggilnya tadi.

"Ri―Rizuki…" kata kyuubi, kaget. Hahahaha! *dor* #berisik lu!.

"Ah, kebetulan sekali kita bertemu di sini, Hm, itu yang di sampingmu… Adikmu?" Tanya Rizuki sambil melihat terus Naruto.

"ya, dia Adikku," jawab Kyuubi.

"perkenalkan, namaku Uzumaki Naruto," kata Naruto seraya menundukkan kepala, sopan.

"perkenalkan, namaku Nadeshiko Rizuki, salam kenal," kata Rizuki sambil tersenyum ke arah Naruto, dan itu membuat pipi Naruto menampakkan rona merah, manisnya~

"Ah, aku baru ingat bahwa hari ini aku ada urusan lain, sebaiknya aku harus pulang cepat, sampai jumpa, Kyuubi-kun, Naruto-kun!" kata Rizuki sambil berlari kecil, meninggalkan dua Brother tersebut.

"Rizuki-san ya, namanya bagus, sesuai dengan postur tubuhnya yang tinggi dan langsing pula, benar-benar tipenya para lelaki, mana rambutnya di ikat bak ekor kuda, panjang sekali," kaya Naruto, panjang lebar. Buset! Seseorang, tolong bantu Author buat pergi ke WC sekarang juga! *plakk!.

"Na-Naruto, apa yang kau kata,'kan itu membuatku merasa kurang enak badan," kata Kyuubi. Dengan wajah suramnya.

"Eh, kenapa? Kyuu-nii tidak enak badan? Ya sudah, kita pulang saja," kata Naruto langsung membawa kereta dorongan menuju kasir, meninggalkan sang Kakak di tempat. Sabar Kyuu, Naruto tu polos tingkat nasional, mana mengerti arti omonganmu tadi. u,u

**Di Rumah keluarga Uzumaki**

**CEKLEK**

"Selamat datang kembali, Kyuubi-sama, Naruto-sama," serantak para pelayan menundukkan kepala ke arah dua Brother tersebut. Hormat.

"Aku pulang," kata Naruto, sedangkan Kyuubi hanya diam membisu, kasiannya.

"Kyuu-ni, ayo kita ke kamar, Kyuu-nii harus istirahat sebelum kita berangkat sekolah," kata Naruto seraya memegang lengan Kyuubi, memapahnya sampai ke kamar.

skip

Saat Dua Brother masuk ke kamar, Naruto mendudukkan Kyuubi di ranjangnya, lalu dengan sendirinya, Kyuubi membaringkan diri sambil menutup mata dengan tangannya, kemudian menghela napas.

Hening…..

….

Hening…

….

Meow~

….

Dor!

….

YA-HA―hmmpp!

Akhirnya Naruto angkat suara setelah membekap sang Author dengan kaos kaki.

"Kyuu-nii, apakah sudah enakkan?" Tanya Naruto. Merasa di Tanya, Kyuubi membuka mata dan menatap sang Adik.

"Hn, sepertinya aku sudah enakkan…. Kau tidak siap-siap?" Tanya balik Kyuubi.

"memangnya kita ke sekolah jam berapa?"

"jam dua belas tengah malam, tapi untuk kamu, mungkin sekitar jam sebelas," jawab Kyuubi.

"He, benar-benar sekolah dengan peraturan yang aneh, Eh, kenapa aku turunnya cepat sekali?" beberapa detik kemudian Naruto kaget. Perlahan Kyuubi bangun menghadap sang Adik.

"Naruto, kau harus tahu seluk-beluk sekolah itu,"

"Ha, kenapa harus seperti itu?" Tanya Naruto, belum mengerti sama sekali.

"bisa saja kau tersesat," kata Kyuubi.

"astaga, Kyuu-nii kira aku anak bocah yang masih ingusan. Memangnya sebesar apa sekolah itu?" Tanya Naruto.

"kau bisa liat sendiri jika sudah sampai di sana, tentu saja kau masih bocah, Naruto," kata Kyuubi, mengejek.

"Kyuu-nii jahat!" kesal Naruto. Sambil menggembungkan pipi.

"Haha, kita liat saja nanti~" kata Kyuubi seraya mencubit ke dua pipi Naruto, gemas.

.

,,,###Doki-Doki Night Class###,,,

.

**Konoha High School**

Ok, dua Brother kita sekarang berada di sekolah, tetapi lebih tepatnya di koridor, mereka baru saja turun dari mobil. Langkah demi langkah, mereka berjalan hingga tak lama mereka sudah berada di dalam sekolah tersebut. Masih kosong, hanya tukang sapu yang masih sibuk menyapu sana-sini. Mas, nyapu yang benar ya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul sebelas tiga puluh, hampir setengah jam Kyuubi menemani Naruto untuk mengetahui semua letak ruang Guru, ruang Kesenian, ruang Aula, Kantin dan yang terakhir, mereka akan menuju ruang Kepala Sekolah. Saat mereka sudah berada di depan pintu ruang Kepala Sekolah, dengan sopan, Kyuubi mengetuk pintu.

**Tok Tok Tok**

"ya, Masuk," suara orang yang berada di dalam membuat Naruto sedikit kaget. Lalu dengan pelan, Kyuubi membuka knop pintu tersebut.

**CEKLET**

Setelah Kyuubi membuka pintu tersebut, dari jauh, terlihatlah seorang Pria dengan wajahnya yang suram namun maskulin, kayak Itachi versi bapak-bapak preman di pasar Merdeka dekat rumah Author *di hajar.

"Ah, Kyuubi, tumben sekali turun cepat, ada apa?" Tanya sang Kepala Sekolah. Lalu Kyuubi membungkukkan badan, hormat.

"saya datang secepat ini karena saya membawa murid baru yang akan bersekolah di sini, paman Fugaku" kata Kyuubi. Kemudian Naruto maju dua langkah dan akhirnya Kyuubi dan Naruto sejajar(apalah).

"perkenalkan, nama saya Uzumaki Naruto, murid baru yang akan bersekolah di sini, mohon bantuannya, Kepala Sekolah," kata Naruto, dengan berkata sesopan-sopannya.

"Haha, tidak usah memanggilku seperti itu," kata paman Fugaku.(;-v-).

"Ah, Naruto-chan, kenapa kau memakai seragam laki-laki?" Tanya paman Fugaku lagi, dan yang merasa di tanya pun telah mengalami _shock _secarasempurna(?). Kyuubi terdiam.

"A-anu… karena saya laki-laki, paman," jawab Naruto-yang notebane sudah sadar-.

"Ah, ternyata kau seorang lelaki, paman kira… kau seorang wanita," kata paman Fugaku sambil garuk-garuk pelipisnya yang memang gatal tadi. XDb.

**JLEB!**

"wa-wanita?" Naruto _shock_.

"haha, habis kau―".

**CEKLEK**

Perkataan paman Fugaku terpotong saat seseorang telah masuk dalam ruangan tersebut.

Orang itu sedikit terkejut karena di ruangan tersebut sedang ada tamu. Dengan sopan, orang itu masuk kemudian mendekati meja sang Kepala Sekolah,-agak jauh sih, pokoknya sejajar dengan Kyuubi dan Narutolah!-namun orang itu masih belum menoleh ke arah dua Brother tersebut.

"Otosan, apakah Sasuke masih belum turun sekolah juga? Aku mencarinya namun nihil," kata orang itu dengan suara _Baritone _nya.

"apakah kau tidak menghubunginya melalu ponsel, Itachi? Lagi pula, belum saatnya kita melakukan aktivitas malam sekolah ini, masih ada satu jam lagi bukan?" kata paman Fugaku ke Itachi.

"ponselnya tidak aktif, Otosan, ini sudah jam sebelas lewat tiga puluh menit, sudah tidak satu jam lagi, anak itu, padahal ada urusan yang harus Dia selesaikan," kata Itachi, sedikit rada kesal. Ok, sekarang kita tinggalkan perbincangan anak dan ayah itu, kita fokus,'kan ke dua Brother itu, kamera!*ok!.

"Naruto, tunggulah di sini, aku mau keluar, ada urusan yang harus ku selesaikan, baik-baiklah di sini selama aku tidak ada," kata Kyuubi tersenyum seraya mengelus pipi Naruto, Naruto juga balas tersenyum lalu mengangguk kemudian Kyuubi pergi meninggalkan sang Adik di tempat.

Sekarang kembali ke perbincangan antara anak dan ayah, kamera~! *hai, hai!.

"Hm, mungkin Dia pergi di suatu tempat dan pastinya masih di sekitar sekolah, Itachi," kata paman Fugaku meyakinkan Itachi.

"Hah, aku harap begitu, kalau begitu aku permisi, Otosan," kata Itachi seraya membalikkan badan, namun merasa melupakan sesuatu, Itachi berpikir sejenak"Hm, bukannya Otosan ada tamu, tapi kenapa tamunya diam saja?"batin Itachi. Kemudian matanya mencari sesuatu dan tepat! Itachi menemukan sepasang mata _sapphire_ yang sedang duduk manis di kursi sambil membaca buku, kenapa harus membaca buku? Haha, ketika Naruto duduk di kursi, Dia tidak sengaja mendapati sebuah buku-tepatnya majalah- yang edisi terbaru*plak, lupakan. Itachi bingung dengan penampilan Naruto kemudian mendekatkan diri..

"maaf, Nona, kenapa anda memakai seragam laki-laki?" Tanya Itachi, dengan tampang polosnya, author tiba-tiba sakit perut.

"… A-Aku laki-laki," setelah mendongakkan kepala lalu berkata seperti itu, Itachi terkejut dengan mata sebiru _Sapphire_ itu. Warna matanya cantik sekali, batin Itachi.

Natap.

Natap.

Natap.

"Err, ada apa ya denganku?" Tanya Naruto, kemudian Itachi tersadar dari lamunannya, dia seperti baru dihipnotis oleh R*mmy R*f*el. *plak!

"A-Ah, maaf," kata Itachi sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang gatal(?).

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Naruto, sambil tersenyum. Dengan senyuman maut Naruto yang siapa yang melihatnya pasti terkapar di tempat, termasuk Author. Melihatnya, Itachi menganga. Betul-betul tidak ber-Uchiha-sekali. Sadar dengan ekspresi yang Dia keluarkan, Itachi mendekatkan diri-Naruto sekarang berdiri lho!-sambil terus menatap Naruto, kemudian…

**CUP~!**

**.**

**.**

**CROOT!**

**.**

**BRUK! *lho!? Author! Woi! Sadarlah! Hii! Hidungnya Keluar darah! SeseorangTolong ! Author pingsan!**

Itachi mencium bibir Naruto, Cuma sebentar sih, tapi tetap saja yang dicium _shock _di tempat.*Fyuh~ syukurlah, si Author sudah sadar, tapi kok cepet amat? Mana di hidungnya Dia sumpalin tisu, Euu.

"Haha, maaf, habis kamu manis sekali, aku jadi refleks ingin menciummu," kata Itachi dengan tampang tak berdosanya, terkutuk kau.

"…." Naruto sedikit menunduk sambil memegang bibirnya, kenapa hari ini aku dicium lagi sih!, batin Naruto. Meskipun Gaara Cuma menciumnya di pipi, masa itu juga di hitung sih, *N: biarin!.

"Oh, ya ngomong-ngomong, kamu murid baru,'kan, siapa namamu? Kelas berapa?" Tanya Itachi, tanpa jeda.

"na-namaku… U-Uzumaki Naruto, kelas satu," jawab naruto, _nervous._

"Hm~, kau masih kelas satu, wajahmu manis sekali," kata Itachi, Dia berkata 'manis' tu sampai dua kali lho.

"A―aku…" kata Naruto seraya memegang pipinya yang memerah, kyaa! Naruto _blushing_!.

**Tok Tok Tok**

**CEKLET**

"maaf mengganggu sebentar," kata seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang diikat kuda, seragamnya bewarna biru tua senada dengan dasi kupu-kupunya(untuk pria juga cuman bedanya bagian dasinya doang)masuk ke dalam ruangan membawa berkas-berkas untuk di tanda tangani oleh Kepala Sekolah, Fugaku.

"Eh, Rizuki-san?" Tanya Naruto, dan yang merasa dipanggil pun menoleh ke arah suara tersebut, Rizuki pun terkejut lalu menghampiri Naruto ketimbang berkas-berkas yang mau di tanda tangani oleh Kepala Sekolah, niatnya kayak gimana sih-_-.

"Naruto-kun! Tidak kusangka kau akan bersekolah di sini, senangnya," kata Rizuki di sertai senyumannya, Itachi, Author dan Naruto pun _nosebleed._

"iya, aku juga senang karena Rizuki-san juga bersekolah di sini," kata Naruto-hidungnya di sumpalin tisu-ikut senang.

"Nadeshiko, berkas-berkas yang kamu bawa itu…" kata Itachi, mengingatkan.

"Ah, hamper saja lupa, maaf Paman Fugaku," kata Rizuki menghampiri sang Kepala Sekolah

"Tidak apa-apa, Paman juga kaget karena Rizuki-chan juga mengenal Naruto-chan juga," kata Paman Fugaku sambil menandatangi berkas-berkas tersebut.

"Ah, tidak juga, kami baru bertemu tadi sore di super market, Dia bersama Kyuubi-kun juga, terima kasih, Paman Fugaku," kata Rizuki menerima berkas-berkas yang sudah ditanda tangani seraya menundukkan kepala, lalu berjalan menghampiri Naruto lagi.

"Nee nee, kau mau jalan bersamaku?" kata Rizuki menawarkan, dan yang ditanya pun dengan cepat menganggukkan kepala, senang.

"Nadeshiko, apakah kau melihat Sasuke?" kata Itachi, dia berada di samping Naruto. Rizuki menatap Itachi dengan pandangan kesal.

"Itachi-kun, sudah berapa kali aku bilang, jangan memanggil nama margaku,"

"baiklah, baiklah. Rizu,"

"Hm, begitu dong. Sasuke-kun, bukannya Dia biasanya berada di atap sekolah?" kata Rizuki sambil memegang dagu.

"begitu ya, dasar anak itu," kata Itachi, seraya memutar bola matanya.

"Itachi-kun, kalau boleh, biar aku saja yang mencari Sasuke-kun," kata Rizuki.

"… Terserah kau saja, kalau kau sudah menemukannya, suruhlah Dia mendatangi ruang Kepala Sekolah, aku tidak jadi keluar ruangan karena masih ada omongan yang mauku tanyakan ke Otosan-Kepala Sekolah-," kata Itachi sambil duduk. Lalu Rizuki menarik tangan Naruto-yang dari tadi diam- keluar ruangan.

"baiklah, kami berdua permisi," kata Rizuki lalu menutup pintu tersebut.

.

,,,###Doki-Doki Night Class###,,,

.

Di perjalanan, saat Rizuki dan Naruto sedang asik-asiknya mengobrol-tentu saja juga sambil mencari Sasuke-seorang gadis datang menghampiri Rizuki.

"Ano, Rizuki-san, anda di panggil oleh Kakashi-sensei untuk mendatangi ruang guru secepatnya,"

"Kakashi-sensei? Baiklah, Um, Naruto-kun," kata Rizuki menatap Naruto.

"iya, ada apa, Rizuki-san" Tanya Naruto.

"Begini, berhubung kita berada di dekat tangga, kau carilah Sasuke di atas, kau naiklah terus menuju atap sekolah," kata Rizuki seraya memohon.

"Eh, a-aku, ba-baiklah kalau Rizuki-san yang bilang," kata Naruto mengalah, toh Naruto berpikir mungkin Dia sedang sibuk sambil melupakan sesuatu yang tak diingatnya. Mendengarnya Rizuki langsung memeluk Naruto, erat. Dan yang di peluk pun kaget yang di sertai pipi yang memerah, aku di peluk Rizuki-san, mungkin besok cuacanya cerah, batin Naruto senang, bagaikan terbang di langit yang luas-lupakan-.

"sudah ya, aku harus segera ke ruang guru, kamu naiklah terus ke atas, setelah kamu merasa sudah paling atas, nanti kamu menemukan pintu yang menuju atap sekolah," kata Rizuki seraya meninggalkan Naruto yang dibalas anggukan olehnya.

**Naruto P.O.V**

Di tengah tangga

Ah, hari ini perasaan kaget dan senang, satu, tadi aku dicium oleh Itachi-san, ke dua, aku bisa bertemu lagi dan mengobrol banyak dengan Rizuki-san. Aku sedikit bingung dengan penampilanku, padahal aku,'kan lelaki tulen dan memakai seragam lelaki , tapi Itachi-san mengira aku gadis, sedikit rasa _shock _dan satu lagi yang membuat hatiku berbunga-bunga, aku dipeluk oleh Rizuki-san, mungkin kah Rizuki-san adalah pasangan hidupku. Semoga saja. Hm, sepertinya aku sudah berada paling atas, dan… Ah, aku menemukan sebuah pintu, mungkin yang ini.

**CEKLEK**

Fuh, angin di malam hari terasa menyengat di tubuhku, dingin sekali, entah kenapa aku punya firasat buruk kalau berada di sini, tidak, tidak! Buang semua pikiran negatifmu, Naruto! Yakinlah bahwa hari ini kau baik-baik saja.

**End Naruto's **

Saat Naruto sudah berada di atap sekolah, dari jauh, Dia melihat bayangan yang di terangi sinar Bulan. Mungkin Dialah yang bernama Sasuke. Gumam Naruto, kemudian Dia mendekati objek tersebut. Namun saat sudah hampir dekat, angin kencang melanda Naruto hingga Dia harus menutup matanya karena debu, Lalu saat matanya terbuka yang di depannya sudah tidak ada dan sama sekali tidak menemukan sosok bayangan yang duduk di pinggir tadi. Naruto bingung namun sedetik kemudian matanya terbelalak, Dia merasakan bahwa Dia tidak sendirian, ada seseorang yang tepat di belakangnya.

"Mencariku?" kata Orang itu yang berada di belakang Naruto. Su-suara _baritone _ini jangan-jangan. Batin Naruto, lalu dengan berani, Dia menghadap ke belakang dan menemukan Seorang pria dengan sepasang warna mata hitam pekat, serta postur tubuhnya yang tinggi, yang mengharuskan Naruto buat mendongakkan kepalanya.

"ja-jangan-jangan kamu yang bernama Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto, sedikit rada takut karena Orang di depannya menatapnya seolah-olah ingin memakannya. HAHAHAH―hmmpphh!*sstt! Orang udah tegang-tegangnya! Malah ketawa!.

"… ada apa denganku?" Tanya Orang itu, bukannya jawab malah balik Tanya. Batin Naruto _sweatdrop._

"I-itachi-san mencarimu, Di-Dia berada di Ruang Kepala Sekolah," kata Naruto sambil menundukkan kepala. Setelah lama diam, sebuah tangan dingin menyentuh dagu Naruto yang mengharuskannya untuk mendongakkan kepalanya lagi.

"… kau wanita tetapi mengenakan seragam pria, menggelikan," kata Sasuke, menyeringai. Melihatnya, Naruto menepis tangan Sasuke yang tadi memegang dagunya, kasar.

"sudah kubilang aku ini lelaki tulen! Aku juga mempunyai tongkat di bawah perut! Sama sepertimu!" kata Naruto, marah. Wah~ Naru-chan marahnya meledak.

"Hoh, kau tak usah berbohong kepadaku, sangat ketahuan sekali dari wajahmu, bilang saja kau gadis _tomboys,_" kata Sasuke, masih tidak percaya dengan jenis kelamin(?)Naruto. Mendengarnya, Naruto refleks mengambil ke dua tangan Sasuke lalu menekannya ke dadanya.

"Ini, apakah kau masih percaya bahwa aku seorang pria? Dadaku rata!" kata Naruto, masih kesal karena Sasuke menganggapnya seorang wanita.

"aku masih tidak percaya," kata Sasuke,-pura-pura tidak tahu-. Kemudian tangan Sasuke menuju ke pinggulnya Naruto, serentak Naruto terkejut karena pinggulnya di sentuh-pegang-oleh orang lain.

"Hiiiyy…! Ap-apa yang kau lakukan?!" kata Naruto, lalu bergerak mundur–menjauh-dari Sasuke, dan Sasuke pun menyeringai.'menarik, bahkan pinggulnya ramping seperti wanita, sulit di percaya,'batin Sasuke.

.-.-.=TBC=.-.-.

Hai, hai! Majiko kembali lagi! ^0^/

Gomen(sangat!) majiko nggak janji bakal apdet cepat, karena:

Belum dapat inspirasi.*bilang aja malas ngebuat lagi.

Gara-gara ada event di sekolah majiko.*sok sibuk padahal cuma duduk.

Setelahnya majiko sakit demam.*ciyuus?

Sisanya majiko pake buat berdiam diri(baca:tidak melakukan apa-apa)*plak!.

Beneran deh, membuat cerita lebih sulit ketimbang nge-gambar(pribadi majiko).

Nah, kalau boleh jujur nih, majiko baru dapat inspirasi saat mendengarkan lagu yang judulnya 'Five Minutes To Midnight' dari band BoysLikeGirls. Dan majiko yakin kalau chap 2 ini sedikit rada 'FREAK'dan gantung!

Gomen juga karena adegan Incestnya kurang! /\

Ohya!

Nanti di chap 3, majiko ingin ada adegan Actionnya!

Dan majiko harus cari bahannya dan bertanya-tanya ke teman-teman majiko yang tahu banyak tentang adegan-adegan Action!

Dan berhubung bulan ini majiko bakal menghadapi ujian nasional, ntar bakal lama lagi apdetnya karena majiko harus belajar giat!

Kyuubi:Che! Belajar apanya? UTS lalu kau sama sekali tidak belajar!

Majiko:ye~ biarpun gak belajar, tapi nilai majiko aman-aman aja tuh, dan untuk UN nanti! Baru majiko belajar ciyus!

Rizuki: Hai! Aku Chara baru di sini, mohon bantuannya!

Majiko: Hai~! Mohon bantuanya juga! Berhubung otak majiko masih tumpul, jadi baru Rizuki-chan yang muncul! *wink*

Kyuubi: bikin susah aja…*kabur

Rizuki: APA KAU BILANG!? HEI! TUNGGU KAU!*ngejar Kyuubi

Uda deh, malas ngikutin sama dua orang itu, OK! Waktunya ngebalas review!

Earl Louisia vi Duivel

Haha…#datar

Sebenernya sih adegan Incestnya sedikit aja, cuman karena otak majiko yang rada-rada koslet dan seneng banget yang berhubungan dengan incest XD.

Arigatou, Reviewnya :3~

Dobe Hilang

Mungkin? (Tabok)

Ahahahaha! Maunya sih majiko ingin buat kayak begitu #hehe *plak

Liat aja deh kedepannya. Hm? Eh, Gaara! Ada yang mau minta dipeluk sama kamu!

Gaara: Maaf, aku tidak bisa memeluk orang selain Naruto.*natap Naruto dari jauh

Naruto: Brrr~ kok aku jadi merinding ya?

Kalau hubungan ItaKyuu, sabar dulu ya, masalahnya cerita ini masih rada-rada 'normal'(?)Ehem!?(minus kyuuNaru)

Arigatou, Reviewnya :3~

Namikaze shira

Mojiko-chan?

Hm, Sasori sama Deidara ya…. Mungkin Cuma numpang lewat *dor kalau Utakata….. err… kayaknya gak deh –v-;a

Arigatou, Reviewnya :3~

Misa007MayMicha

*Speechless + Kaget

Ma-majiko ini sama sekali tidak berpengalaman kok #pundung

Arigatou, Reviewnya :3~

Ciel-Kky 30

Sudah pasti karena Naruto UKE! Waaaa! *Author dikejar Naruto

Yosh!

Arigatou, Reviewnya :3~

Shin ryu harashi

SasuNaru tetap ada, cuman mau beda dari cerita lain a.k.a coba-coba. Soal Kyuu dan Itachi tetap ada main Couple. Cuma SasuNaru yang paling banyak, dan sisanya Couple tampang lewat #plakk

(maaf, yang ngebales review ini si DevilFujoshi, dan orangnya tepat di samping saya!)

DevilFujoshi: apa yang kau bilang hah?! Author bodoh?!

Majiko harada: Hiii! Kabur! *Author kabur karena DevilFujoshi ngebawa Deathsycth

Arigatou, Reviewnya :3~

devilojoshi

Arigatou! ^^/

Baca terus ya story majiko *blink"eyes

Yosh!

Arigatou, Reviewnya :3~

Ca kun

Err~ yah begitulah(Nyehehehehe~)*tertawa licik

Arigatou, Reviewnya :3~

Kimono

Aaa… gomen-gomen, majiko gak terlalu focus sama tulisannya. -"a

Majiko,'kan masih anak-anak(*huuuu…! Boong tu!)maklumi ya?

Arigatou, Reviewnya :3~

iztha dark neko

Ok, ini, semoga anda puas membacanya!

Arigatou, Reviewnya :3~

Ok, yang belum majiko bales gomenee~ amjiko cuman bilang terima kasih telah membaca Story majiko. Dan yang ini di review ya~!


End file.
